


Амаунет

by aarizona



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Furry, Lizards, Post-Apocalypse, project_desert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona





	Амаунет

здравствуй  
пустыня  
ты смерть моя

здравствуй  
пустыня  
прими меня

Ящеры при пристальном изучении оказались наилучшим вариантом: самой природой адаптированные к жизни в пустыне, достаточно гибкие, чтобы дополнительные изменения не были такой большой проблемой, — и не требовали таких больших мощностей, как основной проект.

Конечно, чтобы хоть как-то приблизиться к целям проекта, им пришлось добавить роста и веса — до привычных пятидесяти килограммов, поставить на задние лапы и немного подправить хребет во имя прямохождения.

Хорошо, что размножались они прежним способом — откладыванием яиц. Смотреть на рождение детей, даже в симуляции, Мари не желала.

Ей до поминания всех богов, уже не существующих в этом мире, надоело вытаскивать младенцев из капсул, смотреть на то, как образцы развиваются… и умирают, не оправдав надежд.

Носить тела в биореактор иногда тоже приходилось ей. Сиятельный Александер Фиай считал, что хороший разработчик обязан знать весь цикл производства: от начальной коррекции генома до выращивания образца и утилизации неудачных объектов.

А тут симуляция. Правдивый и достаточно чистый эксперимент. При полном подключении — еще и доступный всем чувствам…

***

Если закрыть глаза и протянуть ладонь…

Первое и единственно важное — это жара. Сухой жар вокруг, сухое и гладкое горячее тело под ладонью. Горящее, кажется, но — живое.  
Ящерица под ладонью — совсем не то, что человеческая плоть.

«Амаунет, — шепчу, — богиня ветра и воздуха».

Шепот — потому что нет голоса кричать в пустыне, потому, что молиться можно только шепотом — яростным, на грани помешательства.

Шаг вперед — вплотную к горячему телу.

Пальцы кладу по бокам головы, на выступающие шипы, обхватывая гладкую голову. Не череп, не человеческие волосы и мягкая кожа, под моими ладонями — чешуя.

Чувствую, как на лбу выступает пот — и как в этот же момент встают дыбом чешуйки на переносице моей… собеседницы?

Резкий короткий удар по ногам вынуждает меня шагнуть ближе.

Усиливается страх, а вместе с ним и количество пота.

Тонкий змеиный язык снимает капельку влаги у меня с виска.

Вижу это движение боковым зрением и умоляю себя не дергаться, не дрожать, не моргать даже в ослепляющем свете.

Господи, как же это…

Еще один удар хвоста, и я опять неизвестно как, господи, за что, оказываюсь лицом в песке, а мои руки сжимают чужие, её, когтистые ладони.

Жесткие и обжигающие.

Плечи ноют от неудобного положения.

Я недавно состригла волосы — неудобно в шлеме симуляции — и теперь шея голая. Открытая. Уязвимая, особенно когда лежу лицом в песок и стараюсь этот песок не глотать. Как же кошмарно реалистично.

Шершавый язык касается основания черепа, и крадется по позвонкам — и мысли о реалистичности вышибает волной гормонов, которая перехлестнула все приличные рамки.

Чуть сгибаю ноги, пытаясь устроиться удобнее.

Чужие зубы касаются шеи, просто касаются кожи, обозначая укус.

«Амаунет, — шепчу я, — Амаунет, богиня моя».

***

— Мари, девочка моя, я прошу прекратить игры и явиться на урок.

Высший приоритет: по слову Фиай любые симуляции отключались мгновенно. Мари нахмурилась, обхватила себя руками — после воображаемого жара на станции было холодно, да и мокрая, потная кожа не добавляла тепла.

— Я в душ и буду у вас, Александер.

Душ в старом машинном зале она сама восстановила пару лет назад, и теперь там даже была нормальная горячая вода.

Мари задержалась, отогреваясь в воде, минуты на три дольше обычного, промокнула волосы полотенцем, натянула белье и вытащила первый попавшийся комбинезон из старого хранилища.

И побежала быстрее, потому что в их маленьком мирке станции не стоило ссориться с Фиай.

— Во что вы одеты, Мари?

Мари скосила взгляд на нашивку на груди — так и есть, эмблема технической службы. А Фиай когда-то был аристократом и нервно относился к внешним знакам различия. Несмотря на то, что аристократов в их микровселенной осталось… трое? Нет, четверо: Ирена когда-то давно получила герцогский титул.

— А во что вы одеты, Александер?

Фиай хмыкнул, отказываясь от перепалки. Привычным жестом поправил манжеты, галстучную булавку, перехватил трость. Медленно и очень плавно поднялся — Мари, прислушавшись, смогла расслышать за гулом вентиляционной системы щелчок коленного протеза.

— Мы связаны… обязательствами, Мари. Вы — более прочих. Отчасти поэтому я прощаю вам некоторые вольности. Но сейчас очень прошу вас спуститься в лаборатории и подготовить тринадцатую серию аасимов к испытаниям. Если я не ошибся в расчетах, — а на этой фразе его голос слегка дрогнул, отметила Мари, — то в этот раз все должно получиться.

И ибрисов Александер Фиай был прав. Эта серия генетических экспериментов оказалась успешной. Малыши-аасимы, синеглазые наивные дети, не сдохли, хрупкие рашады влились в их группу как родные… В общем, работы хватало. Мари периодически думала, как невовремя умер Эжен, помогавший с первыми двенадцатью сериями.

Да еще клала под подушку кубик с голографической симуляцией той пустыни, которая никогда не случится, потому что их проект сработал.

Но ничего.

У нее есть еще немного времени.

***

— Александер только кажется металлическим Буддой, Мари.

Тетушка Акико, человек с узкими глазами, белыми волосами и вечно невозмутимостью тех самых Будд, о которых она говорит… Она говорила, что полу-японка, но Мари слабо представляла японцев — только на картинках, да и то, чистые расы исчезли еще до ее рождения. А на станции… Не приветствовалось говорить о своих национальных признаках.

А вот об уровне интеллекта, или точности руки, или о способностях к программированию — только так. Монархия с признаками ноократии — Эжен как-то читал вместе с ней теорию форм правления, и после дискуссии они сошлись на этом названии их ситуации. А потом к ней подошла тетушка Акико и максимально корректно попросила более эти темы не поднимать. Странно, что не сам Фиай.

Впрочем, к ней Мари всегда прислушивалась внимательнее, чем к сиятельному Фиай.

— Мари, ты задумалась. Вернись к делу и раздели печень объекта на препараты.

Мари послушно подняла скальпель, думая, почему она не может встречаться с родственниками так, как рассказывал Эжен — за чашечкой кофе? К тому же рассматривание препаратов в оптический микроскоп было просто причудой Акико.

Интересно, насколько ее поломало заточение в станции?

— Вы участвуете в программе создания голографических копий?

— Да, тетушка. Мне доверили тестирование одного участка.

После паузы Мари подняла глаза, встретила едва заметную усмешку в уголках губ, услышала непроизнесенное «Тебе доверили боевые проекты, милая?»…

— Это очень важная часть, Мари. Будь осторожнее.

***

Симуляция мира базировалась на уже обсчитанных паттернах. Это было проще, а в условиях вечно недостающих ресурсов так и вовсе единственно работающей схемой.

Поэтому я смотрела вверх, на звезды, и вдаль, на темные песчаные холмы, и… Нет, внутрь себя не получалось. Никакой рефлексии на фоне многомесячной усталости.

Город выглядел нагромождением глиняных комков. По узким кривым улочках сновали ящерицы в своей ежедневной рутине.

Сумерки… Они что, получились ночными тварями? Почему бы и нет, реальность многогранна.

Город ящериц был похож на какой-нибудь из старых городов Земли: Эжен любил рассматривать их фотографии. А я? А мне было девять, когда всей той Земли не стало.

Амаунет вышла ко мне из теней скользящим движением, взяла за руку.

— Привет, принцесса.

— Он так называл меня. Эжен.

Амаунет… пожалуй, улыбнулась. Движение чешуек правильнее всего было назвать так. Ее мимика была непривычной.

Ее пальцы были чуть горячей моей кожи.

Конечно, Эжен… вторым энергосберегающим источником информации была моя голова, третьим — камеры станции.

Ой, к черту.

Отключить голову было легко в детстве. Или сейчас — в пустоте симулированного звездного неба, к которому нет доступа никому лишнему. Последний из хороших программистов умер четыре или пять лет назад.

— Почему я назвала тебя Амаунет?

— Потому что я — твоя мечта о свободе.

И теплые пальцы легли мне на лицо, закрывая глаза.

Я пыталась развернуться, чтобы поймать ее в поцелуй, но горячие руки сместились мне на виски, удерживая голову.

Я чувствовала, как медленно-медленно когти начинают царапать мне кожу и все сильнее давят. Я выдохнула, шипя от боли — а она замерла в этом положении.

Безумно долго.

Вплоть до того момента, когда мне показалось, что программа зависла. Что это баг. Что придется вызывать консоль, выходить из симуляции вручную. Что… черт!.. Я вспомнила, что в полном подключении при авариях можно повредить нейронные связи. Только бы… Нет.

Нет.

Амаунет дрогнула, когти двинулись к шее, оставляя — я чувствовала — следы.

И эти царапины, эта острая боль смывала застывший в теле липкий ужас, волной неслась к пяткам и оставалась жаром в животе.

— Ты назвала меня Амаунет, воздухом и ветром. Тогда… Я должна назвать тебя Кайнет, тьмой.

Она стояла передо мной, и я рассматривала ее во все глаза. Запоминала то, что, могла увидеть в сумерках: гибкое тело, привычный человеческий — женский — силуэт, нарушенный хвостом и непривычной линией груди. Лицо. Глаза с вытянутым зрачком.

Я чуть шагнула вперед, почти упала, и тут же когтистая ладонь Амаунет оказалась у меня на шее.

Она поддерживает или запрещает?

— Меня зовут Мари.

— Как я тебя назвала?

— Я… Мари.

Рука на шее едва заметно сжалась. Я расставила ноги шире: колени подрагивали. От чего — от страха или возбуждения?

Не успела я разобраться, как рука на шее сжалась сильнее, когти снова оставили царапины, и Амаунет шагнула близко-близко ко мне.

— Так как я тебя назвала?

— Ты назвала меня Кайнет, тьмой.

— Да, — клыки, блеснувшие в оскале, выглядели очень недобро. — Скажи мне, тьма, ты хочешь остаться здесь, со мной?

Я кивнула, и хватка на шее ослабла.

— Хорошо.

Амаунет подошла ко мне близко-близко, вторглась в интимное пространство, обняла, крепко ухватив за талию — а ее хвост лежал у меня на бедре.

Эту ночь я провела в симуляции.

***

Мари нашла в архивных записях формулу препарата, компенсирующего последствия работы с симуляцией и прокапала, и не получила нагоняй от Алекса Фиай.

Правда, тетушка Акико увидела это, улыбнулась как улыбалась только она (уголками губ, невозможная, невозмутимая японка!) и принесла капельницу с витаминами.

Кубик с симуляцией Мари по-прежнему хранила под подушкой, хотя больше не активировала: опять навалилось работы, свободных мощностей не оставалось.

Но иногда сжимала его в кулаке перед сном. Просто так. Как в детстве мятные конфетки, которые любил дарить отец, а потом — Эжен.

В один из неудачных дней Акико-сан слегла. Просто однажды присела в углу лифта, прижала руку к животу и позвонила по комму Алексу, сообщив о внутреннем кровотечении.

Как оказалось, генетики с многолетним опытом хорошо ставят диагнозы самим себе.

Акико-сан стабилизировали на операционном столе и привезли к главному терминалу.

Процедура создания голографической копии была тестовой и еще не прошла полного цикла испытаний. Акико ее не пережила, но копия личности оказалась успешной на девяносто процентов.

Мари лежала ночью в темном машинном зале, смотрела в бездонный темный потолок и боялась.

И немного плакала.

Акико была всю ее жизнь. Она была ее учителем. Она просто была. А теперь вот… Даже в симуляции не поговоришь.

Акико-сан в симуляции отказывалась говорить. Ей не нравилось.

Мари всю ночь смотрела в потолок, на котором не было звезд, а утром она вставила голографический кубик Амаунет в общую машину: там эти мощности важнее.

— Прощай, Амаунет, моя богиня.

«Прости, Амаунет».


End file.
